


Intrulogical Oneshot Book

by Forever_And_Always_Dreaming



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Abandonment Issues, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Broken Plates, Bus, Cheesy, Coffee Shops, Concerts, Crash Landing, Crying, Cuddles, Dancing, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Has Issues, Dorks in Love, Fairy Lights, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Freckles, Going through someone’s stuff, Gym class, Hand Kisses, Intrusive Thoughts, Jealousy, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Motorcycles, Music, Scents & Smells, Sharing a Room, Short & Sweet, Skateboarding, Sleep, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepiness, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Boy Hours, Sonder, Sunlight, Sunsets, Sweaters, Sweet, dodgeball - Freeform, flower fields, iPods, jackets, oneshot book, oneshots, playlists, requests open, sticky notes, with good intentions I promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_And_Always_Dreaming/pseuds/Forever_And_Always_Dreaming
Summary: I'll basically be putting any one shots and drabbles I make for fun here. So most of them will be under 1,000 words. I'll take requests, and I can write more then a 1,000 words for those if you want. If it's for another sanders sides ship then just let me know and I'll just change the title of this. But I'll be mostly doing Intrulogical here so the title works for now.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 68
Kudos: 63





	1. Star-Like Freckles and Motorcycle Crashes

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot talks or/and involves concussions, intrusive thoughts, broken plates, motorcycle crash, choking, vomiting, and a parent who left. Most of these are brief. If there's any others I need to add to the list, let me know, I wouldn't want anyone to get hurt. But this was a lot of fun to write, so I hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus goes on a drive and ends up crashing his motorcycle because of how gay he is. God, does Logan have to be so pretty?

The crash of the plates shattering to the ground and smashing into pieces rattle through his mind. 

_ He should run his hands over the sharp edges until they bleed. _

He needs to get out. He needs to leave. His intrusive thoughts are only going to get worse if he stays.

So Remus snatches his keys. He stomps through the broken glass, and he makes it to the door. His mother begs him to come back, but all he can hear is the door slamming behind him. Is this how his father felt all those years ago? 

_ You're starting to take after him, huh? _

Remus huffs, not wanting to go through that spiral today. So he grabs his helmet, tugs it on, and jumps on his bike. The roar of the engine and the blur of the streets going by help with calming the voices down. 

He never looks back, not once. He doesn't need to. Unlike his father, he knows he will turn around eventually. But he doesn't have to right now. That thought is enough to keep him moving forward. 

He drives for an hour. The sun is beginning to set by the time he considers turning back home. Pale yellow and teal colours wash over the sky, twirling around cotton candy-colored clouds. 

He can’t help but stare, believing this sight to be the most beautiful thing on earth. However, he notices a boy much prettier than the sky seems to have the same thought as him. 

The young man, roughly a year older than him, has his head tilted up and eyes full of wonder. As if he is about to thank the sky itself for being as lovely as it is. His raven-black hair flutters gently in the wind, framing his face and thick black glasses. He is wearing dark dress pants and dress shoes, with a white button-up and a galaxy tie. An oddly formal for watering flowers. But he's hot, and Remus isn't one to judge the decisions of pretty boys. 

He glanced away for a moment, not wanting to seem creepy. But looking back, he notices something. 

Are those freckles?

He freezes. A blush covers his cheeks as he holds his breath. Freckles would be the cherry on the cake, but he can't be sure. So he leans over to get a better look when a car horn cuts through the air. Remus jolts back to reality, quickly swerving to a grassy patch on the side of the road. He falls off his bike and onto his back on the ground.

The world spins for a moment, colors flashing before his eyes. He closes them, trying to steady himself. His heartbeat is going so fast. When the world slows down, he opens his eyes again. 

Only to find the cute boy standing over him. 

And yes, he does have freckles. They dust across his cheeks and nose like constellations. 

Falling, and possibly breaking his ass, was so worth it for this sight.

“Salutations, are you alright?” The teen asks, brushing a hand through his hair with one hand. Remus laughs, trying to play it cool. 

“Of course! Why do you ask?” The other blinks at him. 

“You have a nose bleed, and you fell off your motorcycle quite harshly. Do you remember your name?” 

“Remus Kingsley! At your service.” He giggles, licking the blood on his lips. As he does so, he can’t help but notice the way Logan’s rosy cheeks heat up even more. 

_He looks delicious._

“Well, Remus, my name is Logan Sanders. Can you stand up?" 

“I'm afraid not, nerd. I've fallen for you a little too hard.” Remus winks. Logan furrows his eyebrows, confused.

“You did not fall for me. You fell off your motorcycle.” Remus tilts his head, before bursting into laughter. Logan frowns, biting his lip. 

"Did I fail to understand something? What's so funny?" Remus shakes his head, smile wide on his face. 

“Don't worry about it. You're just an interesting guy, Stars. I’ll be happy to go with ya. Let me grab my motorcycle.” He says, attempting to sit up but quickly winces at the pain ripping through his head. He presses a hand to his forehead, shutting his eyes. 

Logan shakes his head before offering his hand. When Remus opens his eyes again, blinking away the fuzziness of the world, he takes it hesitantly. Logan heaves him up with a surprising amount of strength. He hands Remus a tissue from his bag before pulling the motorcycle up from the ground. 

“I can guide it over to my house. Keep that tissue up your nose and keep the other pressed on your lip. Tilt your head slightly forward too. That should help.” 

"I thought I was supposed to put my head back?" 

"That is a myth. If you tilt your head back, blood could run down your throat. This could cause choking and even vomiting in some cases." 

"You know gross medical facts? You're amazing, Stars!" Remus cheers, bouncing excitedly in place. 

Logan blushes heavily. And with the sunset hitting him just right to make his dark eyes sparkle like stars, Remus knows one thing for sure. He'll have to fall off his motorcycle more often! 

_Especially near Logan's house._


	2. There's Nothing I'd Rather Do (Than Hold You In My Arms)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the prompt: Person A falling asleep in Person B's lap. Person A holds Person B close and doesn't move from their spot for hours. With Person A being Logan, and Person B being Remus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This just talks about not getting enough sleep, but if you want me to include anything up here let me know.

Remus isn't sure exactly how they got here.

He thinks it has something to do with Logan and him curling up on the couch with a book in the early hours of the afternoon. At that point, maybe Remus suggested it, or Logan did it so Remus could see the words better.

Either way, Remus is glad it led to this turn of events. Now, he has a lapful of a sleeping Logan. His face perfecting fitting in Remus’s neck. The faint breaths coming from the other tickle slightly, but Remus would rather die than giggle. He doesn’t think he’s ever been as quiet before in his life, but it’s his top priority right now. Logan needs plenty of rest.

So when Janus pops up with a giggling Patton, he immediately shifts to glare at them both darkly.

“Oh, sorry, kiddo. Is Lolo asleep?” Remus frowns at his volume but nods.

“Yeah, so keep it down, would ya?” Patton nods, face twisting into concern.

“He needs his sleep. I’m not sure how much he’s been getting lately, but I’m sure it isn’t much.” Patton says, softer this time. Remus shifts his gaze from Patton to the boy in his lap, eyebrows furrowing in concern.

“I know.” He murmurs, more to himself than anyone else.

Patton and Janus share a look for a moment before heading to a different room without another word. When Logan wakes up, they could talk to him about it. For now, though, they let the two relax in peace.

Remus sighs, running a hand through Logan’s hair. Logan is busy for a lot of the time when he’s awake. He's always creating schedules and working on projects. It’s draining him, causing new wrinkles to appear on his face. It can’t be healthy.

At that moment, Logan stirs in his sleep, jolting harshly before curling in close to the other. Remus shifts him closer, tracing shapes on his back with one hand. The other is wrapped around his waist protectively as if that would stop the nightmares. But thankfully, it seems to help because Logan calms down again after a few moments.

Remus decides then and there to stay as long as he needs to assure Logan rests nightmare-free. So he takes everything in and allows himself to relax. His thoughts begin melting away into love for the man he is holding.

Later, he'll sit Logan down and talk about his habits. And they will find a way to help him. But for now, they both focus on catching up on sleep.


	3. I'm Right Here (And I Always Will Be)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Person A wakes up to find Person B's not in their bed.
> 
> Remus wakes up one night to find something missing. When he discovers it's Logan, he begins spiraling and believing Logan left him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intrusive thoughts, abandonment fears, pretty much all throughout the chapter. If there's any other triggers, let me know. 
> 
> I feel like this could have went in a lot of different directions, but I'll have to save those ideas for another day.

Remus groans, rubbing his eyes as if to wipe away his tiredness. A nagging feeling claws at his chest, digging into his stomach.

Something is off.

Glancing outside, he can see the pitch-black darkness of the very early morning. What can be wrong at this time of night?

He lets his eyes drift over the room, taking everything in. Nothing is missing or stolen. Everything is in its place, just as Logan likes it to be.

Perhaps it was a false alarm. Remus is more than happy to go with that. So he lays back down, closing his eyes.

But the sheets are much too warm. Where is that icebox of a man? He reaches blindly through the darkness, attempting to grab onto Logan. However, he only grasps air. What the fuck? Maybe he shoved Logan to the edge of the bed again? He stretches his hand farther but only touches the edge of the bed. 

Where is Logan? 

He shoots up. 

Now, Remus is not clingy. At least, that's what he says. However, being abandoned by the closest people to you fucks you up. Sure, he's patched things up with them _now,_ but that does not erase the constant worry building in his chest.

Did Logan leave him?

He tries to get out of bed but panics when his legs get tangled in the covers. Remus is trapped, and it hurts. Is this how Logan felt? Did he feel trapped with Remus? Did Remus do something wrong? He could change. He could be better. He-

He chokes on a sob, tears pouring down his cheeks. He tries to wipe them away, but they only run faster. They itch and claw at his skin in broken patterns, breathing heavily. Everything is too much. He grips at his hair harshly, begging the intrusive thoughts to _go away._

But he deserves this. Right? Logan had to have left for a reason.

Did Remus _scare_ his Scorpius away?

It would make sense. The others only ever saw Remus as a villain before. Did Logan start to realize how _awful_ Remus is too?

A soft touch runs through his hair, gently tugging his fingers away. The feeling of being trapped falls away as the blankets do. He stumbles to get up but almost falls over in his rush. Cold hands catch him, holding him steady.

Logan is always cold. 

His vision is blurry with tears, but the hands are so familiar. If he tries hard enough, he can almost picture Logan is the one holding him. Remus closes his eyes to savor it.

"Oh, Logan." He whimpers brokenly.

"I'm here, Cephy. I'm right here." A soft voice replies.

"No, you left, but this is enough for now." A chuckle then hands going to wipe away his tears.

"Open your eyes, love. I'm here, I promise." 

"Are you tricking me?"

"Of course not. I would never lie to you." That is true. His Logan isn't a liar. He bites his lip before cautiously opening one of his eyes. He spots a blur of indigo before Remus is rushing forward, jumping into Logan's arms. They fall over in a pile of limbs. Logan laughs, pulling him close.

"Are you alright, my love?" He asks quietly. "I only went to the bathroom. I never meant to scare you." Remus wraps his arms around him, burying his face into the crook of his neck.

"I was so scared. I still am. I thought I lost you forever." Logan shakes his head, tracing stars on his back soothingly. 

"You will never lose me, Cephy." 

"My brain knows that, but the thoughts are kinda persistent. I thought I imagined all of this." Logan hums in acknowledgment. He knows Remus suffers from intense nightmares. Waking up and not having Logan with him must have caused his intrusive thoughts to get creative.

"Come here." Logan coaxes, moving onto his back.

"Suggestive." Remus jokes brokenly, wiping a few more tears away. Logan rolls his eyes, but the smile hinting at his lips gives away the fondness behind it.

"Just lay down." Remus happily agrees, collapsing onto his chest.

"Now, can you hear my heartbeat?" Logan asks, wrapping his arms around the other. 

It takes a moment and a bit of shifting, but Remus finds it. He presses his ear against Logan's chest to listen.

The beat is steady. It tells Remus his lover is real. Logan is alive and here.

So his intrusive thoughts can fuck right off. 

“In the morning, we will discuss booking an appointment with Dr.Picani. And when you’re ready, you can talk to him about this. For now, though, focus on my that. I hope it will help.” 

Remus was more than happy to agree. And slowly, they fell asleep.


	4. You Beat Me Fair and Square

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Remus play a game of dodgeball in school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers: Not sure if there's any, but there is a game of dodgeball if you haven't seen the chapter summary. Let me know if anything else should be added!
> 
> I'm half asleep so I hope this is good, enjoy!

Logan's least favorite subject has always been gym class.

The others are quick to pick on you for even the slightest error. The objects of the games are complicated and idiotic. And some people don't have the energy to do it on certain days but are not allowed free passes or breaks. 

Logan understands the importance of exercises. He encourages it even, going for a run each morning and working out at home himself. However, he understands putting someone in an environment like this will only make them hate exercise. 

And that cannot be healthy.

But Logan is a good student, and so he attends all his classes. Including the ones he hates.

Remus, on the exact opposite hand, loves gym. He gets to release the pent up energy stored from sitting in class all day. And sometimes he's even allowed to hit people! Although the teachers look down on him for that, ending up in him getting benched for weeks. 

But it's still his favorite class.

But today, they both find themselves enjoying their gym class for one reason only. 

They're playing dodgeball, the one game everyone loves.

Competitive kids have competition, strategic kids can form strategies, and the lazy kids can fake get hit to sit on the bench with their friends.

Logan likes the strategy, of course. And he's in enough honors classes to know the best angle for hitting people. He's also flexible from the ballet classes he attends, so dodging isn't much of an issue.

Remus is flexible because of the yoga classes he takes on Tuesdays and Wednesdays with Roman. And everyone knows he's a good hit. Remus is not strategic, more like lucky, but whatever wins him the game. And he wins a lot because of it.

They'd make a great team if they weren't on opposing sides.

Inevitably, the game ticks down to its final five minutes. Everyone but Remus and Logan sit on the benches, eagerly watching the game. Almost everyone is cheering for Remus. Being there more active person has its perks. 

But Logan shocks them all.

“What are you doing, wolverine? Hit me.” Remus teases, a grin on his face. Logan stares blankly at him, eyes calculating before he aims his arm back and _throws._

The ball soars through the hair. Remus attempts to dodge, but it’s too fast for even him. He gets hit, stumbling to the ground.

“You win, nerd!” He cheers. Logan rolls his eyes, moving over to help him up.

“It seems I do.”

“You should show me that trick sometime.” He winks. “And maybe some more.”

Remus gets hit with a dodgeball again.


	5. Oh, My Love, Look At How The Sun Kisses Your Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus gets some needed sleep in Logan's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remus is sleep deprived, mentions of intrusive thoughts and therapy. Let me know if anything else needs to be added!
> 
> This is so cute, it has my entire heart- I wrote it a few days ago and decided to finally edit and I'm really proud

"The prince ventured towards the forest, swishing his sword around dangerously. For he did not know of the beasts that lurked in the dark, nor did he wish to. His only wish was to save the prince." Logan read, carefully turning the page. 

Remus hums from his lap, shifting in his sleep. Logan pauses from reading, holding his breath. He only lets out a sigh in relief once Remus stops, falling into a deeper sleep.

Remus hasn't been sleeping well for the past few days. His intrusive thoughts are starting to get to him, worse than usual. Logan isn’t sure why it's happening, but he’s more than determined to help. And that means working on Remus’s sleeping schedule. 

He had an appointment with Dr. Picani booked, so hopefully, he could help. But Emile isn't available until next Tuesday. A full week from now.

So Logan had lured his lover in with the promise of cuddles and light reading. A few sips of tea and a lot of reading later, the other passed out. He’s been asleep for about an hour now. And Logan would like to keep it that way. So he’s trying his best to remain still and quiet.

He flips another page in the book, smiling at Remus when he shifts closer in his sleep. The sunlight hits Remus gently, casting gorgeous shadows on his face. As if the rays themselves had to stop to worship and perfect Remus's beauty themselves. His wrinkles and dark eyebags have washed away in the arms of sleep, painting him to be much younger than he is.

He looks so _peaceful._

Logan's heart twists in his chest as the urge to protect the other flows through his veins. He shifts him closer, lightly running a hand through his hair. Remus smiles softly in his sleep, Logan giving him a fond look in return. At least he's safe. They'll have to work on things from here, but it's going to get better. 

_They'll be okay._

"He knew that the road was dangerous, but it was important." Logan began again, voice as soft as the breeze outside. "His prince meant everything to him, so he would do anything to get him back. Even if that meant fighting the gods themselves." 

And yeah, he could relate to that.


	6. Flower Crowns and Ring Pops Remind Me of You (Let's Make Stupid Ideas Together)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making flower crowns in a park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, pure actual fluff. I don't want to spoil, but there is flower crowns. And I am very excited writing this. I don't believe there's any trigger warnings but the flower types are forget-me-nots, daisies, and green carnations in case those affect you. Stay safe, and thank you for reading!
> 
> Why am I writing so much fluff? This wasn't supposed to get as cute as it did- it's 12:00am I need to stop creating soft boy fics

"Cephy, what are you doing?" Logan asks, looking up from his book. His back leaning against a tree in the middle of the park.

Remus's head lays on his chest, flowers on his stomach. His tongue pokes out slightly in concentration.

"I'm making you something, nerd," Remus says, leaning up to press a kiss on his lips.

"Making me something?" Logan questions. Remus nods, going back to playing with his flowers.

Logan raises an eyebrow but decides he'd prefer reading over trying to understand Remus.

Around ten minutes later, a soft weight drops on his head. He looks up from his book to see Remus sitting in his lap, giggling.

"You look so pretty." Logan hums, reaching up to take whatever it is off. He shoots a smile at Remus, easing his worries, before looking at the object in his hands.

His heart figuratively melts, a small smile curling onto his lips. 

Remus made him a flower crown, consisting of a few green carnations, scorpion grasses (more commonly known as forget-me-nots), and daisies.

"I did a bit of research after you told me you like flowers and stuff. The green ones are for the gays, the forget-me-nots are for true love, and daisies for new beginnings." 

"New beginnings?" Remus grins, sliding out of his lap to get on one knee. He pulls out a ring pop, blue raspberry flavored.

Logan’s favorite.

The light from the setting sun casts on him just right to add a luminescent glow. His eyes shine with brilliant shades of green as he allows a hesitant smile to cross on his face.

"I might only have a ring pop and some dumb flower crown. But you mean so much to me, and I love you so much. Maybe this was a stupid idea, but I can't help but love all the stupid ideas I get around you." He giggles, wiping at his eyes. "I want to have all these stupid ideas forever. I want to be with _you_ forever. If you want that too, but you don't have to. It's fine. I-" 

Logan puts the flower crown back on his head before taking the ring pop package. Remus watches as he opens it, sliding the sticky ring on his finger. He then grabs Remus by the collar, pulling him in for a heated kiss.

"I do." 


	7. Five Times They Don't Quite Meet (And The One Time They Do)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Remus keep almost meeting, a 5+1 things story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No trigger warnings, I believe. But let me know if I should add any.

The first time they don’t quite meet isn’t anything extraordinary. 

A man with indigo eyes locks his gaze with a man who has hazel eyes. The indigo eyed man clutches his books to his chest as he watches the other glide by on his skateboard. 

For a moment, the two consider going to talk to the other.

But the school bell rings, and the indigo eyed man decides he has more important things to do than staying to talk with hazel-eyed boys on skateboards. And the other is too busy losing balance and falling into a thorny rose bush.

_So they do not meet._

_Yet._

★★★

The second time they don’t quite meet, their hands touch.

The man with indigo eyes is leaving a flower shop that the hazel-eyed man is entering. Their hands brush on the door as the man with indigo eyes passes it off to the other. And for some reason, that feeling tingles throughout their whole bodies.

For a moment, they stand there. The man with hazel eyes holding the door open, while the other stands a few feet away, wondering what these tingles mean.

Then a spot of rain hits the man with indigo eyes’ nose, grounding him back to reality. 

He rushes away, not wanting to get caught in the storm. And the other quickly enters the store, knowing it will close soon. 

_So they do not meet._

_Yet._

★★★

The third time they don’t quite meet is rushed. 

The man with indigo eyes is waiting for his drink in a busy coffee shop when he notices the hazel eyed man on his phone. The hazel eyed man is smiling at something, which causes the indigo eyed man’s heart to flutter.

At that moment, the man with hazel eyes looks up, and their eyes lock like the first time they met.

The hazel eyes man wants to introduce himself, but he’s being called to take his order and doesn’t have time. The indigo eyes man wants to wait and talk, but his watch tells him he’s late. So he takes his drink and rushes out of the shop. 

_So they do not meet._

_Yet._

★★★

The fourth time they don’t quite meet, they are pulled away from one another.

They’re in the middle of a concert, bright lights flashing around them. The crowd is quite energetic, so the two have been pushed forward and backwards a few times. 

And on one of those times, the man with indigo eyes is shoved into the man with hazel eye’s arms. For some reason, it feels right to be like this.

They smile at each other for a moment, but the crowd pushes them again. 

The man with indigo eyes knows he’s too far away to go back now. And the man with hazel eyes spots his brother in the crowd, instantly distracted. 

_So they do not meet._

_Yet._

★★★

The fifth time they don’t quite meet is full of longing.

The two are in the same dance class when the teacher tells them to switch partners. They find each other in the crowd and decide they aren’t going to let this opportunity slip. 

However, before they can reach each other, another man dips the man with indigo eyes. And the man with hazel eyes is being tugged away to be partners with someone else. 

They stare at each other longingly, but their attention diverts to their new partners. 

_So they do not meet._

_Yet._

★★★

The first time they do meet is on a bus.

The man with indigo eyes is sitting staring out the window, listening to music when a man sits next to him. He turns to look at him and immediately recognizes the man with hazel eyes there.

They smile at each other for a moment when the chime rings. The man with indigo eyes freezes, realizing this is his stop. 

The two men glance at each other. 

The hazel eyed man looks so hurt that it twists at the man with indigo eyes’s heart. So instead of leaving, he gives him a small smile. 

“I can get the next one.” 

_So they do meet._

“What’s your name then, pretty boy?”

“Logan, and you?”

“Remus.”

_And god is it wonderful._


	8. Pinky Promises Remind Me of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going through Remus and Logan's life growing up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers for character death, motorcycle/car crash
> 
> I feel like this is really out of character- and that's the tea but I spent too long on this to not post it

Logan sniffles, wiping away the tears down his face. He had cut his knee earlier, and it hurts, but he didn't want the rest of his fifth-grade class to laugh at him. 

So he's hiding behind the school building, sobbing into his sleeve.

That's when Remus comes over, plopping down next to him.

"Hey, nerd. Are you okay?" Logan shakes his head, turning away. 

Remus frowns, staring at him in worry when he gets an idea. He rummages through his back, looking for what he needs.

"Found it!" He declares, turning to Logan, who has turned to watch him.

"What is it?" Logan asks. 

Instead of answering, Remus pulls out a bright pink Barbie band aid box. He takes one of his favorites and places it on Logan's knee. Then he kisses the top of the band aid, smiling up at him. 

"See? All better." Logan raises an eyebrow.

"I don't think that's healthy." Remus rolls his eyes.

"But does it feel better?" Logan looks down at his knee, which has stopped hurting now that he thinks about it. He hesitantly nods, looking at Remus with wide indigo eyes.

"I think so." Remus smiles a little too wide, nodding. 

The two begin talking about sea creatures, their conversation going all over the place. By the time recess ends, Logan feels so much better. He thinks he can face his class now, especially with Remus by his side.

"Come on, let's go have lunch," Remus says, helping him up. They begin walking inside, hand in hand.

"Remus?" Logan asks as they reach the door. Remus turns to grin at him.

"Yeah?"

"You'll continue to be my best friend, right? Even if I cried in front of you?"

"Of course. You'll never be able to get rid of me, Lo. And there's nothing wrong with crying. I pinky promise." Remus takes his pinky in his own, shaking it lightly. Logan's eyes widen, confused and intrigued at this new concept.

"If that is the case, then I will agree to stay with you as well, Remus. No matter what."

His smile doesn't leave his face for the rest of the day.

★★★

"Logan, why have you been avoiding me?" Remus asks, grabbing onto Logan's sleeve before he can rush off. 

The others in the hallway buzz around them, gossiping to themselves. Remus glares at them, effectively scaring them away.

"I do not know what you're talking about, Remus."

"Don't give me that bullshit." Remus snaps. He looks angry, but Logan can tell there's something else behind it.

"I can assure you-"

"No, you can't assure me with whatever excuse you'll come up with now. You've been avoiding me for  _ weeks,  _ Lo. And it  _ hurts. _ " Logan looks down. For a moment, they stay silent and then, "Did I do something wrong?"

Logan shoots his head up to look at him, shaking his head.

"No, it is not you, Cephy. It's me." But Remus is already pulling away from him, taking a few steps back.

"Have you finally listened to your other friends? Think I'm some monster now?" He sniffles, wiping tears away. "Does our promise mean nothing to you?"

"It means a lot to me, Cephy. I've been distant these past few weeks to protect it." 

"You can't protect our friendship by  _ leaving me.  _ That goes against everything the promise stands for." Logan takes a step forward.

"I wasn't trying to leave you. I was trying to stop you from leaving me."

"That's stupid. You know I would never leave you."

"You would if you knew."

"Knew what? God, Logan, get to the point!" The other flinches. His eyes, filling with tears. Remus steps forward, eyes widening. 

"Oh, Lo. I'm so sorry I didn't mean to sound like him." Logan shakes his head.

"I love you, in a romantic sense, and I didn't know how to tell you. I didn't want to make you hate me, and I ruined everything and-" Logan hiccups, tears falling down his cheeks. Remus pulls him into a hug.

"I love you too. I'm sorry."

"I apologize as well."

★★★

"Last chance to back out." Remus jokes, grinning at the other. Logan rolls his eyes fondly as the priest continues rambling.

"Do you, Remus Prince, take Logan Berry to be your lawfully wedded husband in-"

"I do, I pinky promise." The minister huffs.

"And do you, Logan-"

"I do, and I promise as well." 

The minister doesn't get a word in as Remus tugs Logan close by the tie and steals their first kiss as husbands. 

Their pinkies locked.

★★★

It's a rainy day when Remus breaks his promise. He doesn't see the car swerving to crash into his motorcycle, knocking him off. Remus doesn't even feel the pain of falling to the ground or the tears. However, he does feel the pain of hearing Logan's voice through his phone and knowing he'll never hear his love speak again. 

"Hey, Scorpius." 

"Cephy? Are you currently on the elevator? It's hard to hear you."

"Yeah, I'm on my way up, baby. But listen, I love you, okay?" 

"I love you too? Why can't you tell me this when you arrive? Are you alright?" Remus coughs, wincing at the pain. He notices people rushing over to him. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Hey, remember that time in fifth grade? You were crying, and I gave you that band aid to cheer you up?" He can hear shuffling on the other side. 

"Yes, I believe I remember that. Why?"

"I think I'm going to need a lot of band aids to fix this." He chuckles. 

"What? Where are you? Remus?" Remus stares at the blood on his shirt, trying to stay focused. He's telling Logan something important.

"After that, you said, you said." He coughs. "You asked me if we'd be friends forever. And I said you're stuck with me. Remember that?" 

"Cephy, tell me where you are."

"I broke our promise. I'm so sorry. I love you, Scorpius." 

"You're going to be fine just-" 

Logan's voice falls away as the darkness swallows Remus whole. 

★★★

"You promised," Logan murmurs, sinking to his knees in front of the grave. The ghost of Remus sighs, hugging him from the side.

"I'm sorry." He murmurs.

But all Logan can hear is the sound of that phone call. And all he can feel is the ghost of a pinky locked with his own.


	9. Kisses to the Back of the Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kisses on the back of your hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers include jealousy, and non-consent to a hand kiss. And I'm not sure what else, let me know if I should anything to this
> 
> Basically me wanting to write a jealousy fic but not make it obsessive and creepy on Remus's side for 30 minutes- I think it's cute though

"Why hello there, what's your name, baby?" The man asks, bending low in a bow. He takes Logan's hand, kissing the back of it gently.

Logan does his best not to wince. 

"My name is Logan Berry." He replies, snapping his hand back to his side.

The man grins, leaning against the wall and getting in his space.

Logan can't help but flinch, but the man takes it as a sign to move forward.

"So what do you say you and I have a dance, then maybe head home together and-"

Remus's eyes lock with his own across the room. He crosses over, glancing at Logan's hand before looking at Logan again. Logan nods, allowing Remus to take his hand, and twirl Logan away to the middle of the dance floor.

"God, he seemed creepy." Remus comments, pulling Logan in close. Logan rolls his eyes fondly but secretly agrees.

"I believe you are just jealous, Cephy." Remus huffs, taking Logan's hand in his own.

He "wipes" the kiss off by rubbing Logan's hand against his vest. Then, he places a few tender kisses against the back of Logan's hand, grinning at him.

"There, all better." Logan grins, placing a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek.

"If you say so, dearest."


	10. Remembering The Smell of Rain And Jam (As I Hold Your Sweater Close)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Remus coming home from a cuddly date with Logan and realizing that their shirt smells like Logan. Remus pulls their shirt up to their face to smell it before it fades away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No trigger warnings, I think, but let me know if I should add any
> 
> This was honestly quite sweet-

Remus sighs, leaning against the door.

He had just come home from a date with Logan, and it was _perfect._

They rode on Remus's motorcycle, ate pancakes with Crofter's at their favorite diner for a late dinner, and went stargazing for a while. 

It had started to rain, so Remus gave Logan his coat. After, Logan gave Remus his sweater to keep Remus a bit dry on the way home.

Now, he's soaked, and the smell of Logan is starting to fade off the sweater, but he presses it to his nose anyway, taking in the smell of Crofters and rain.

He briefly wonders if Logan would miss it too much. But his thought process is cut off by Roman walking into the room, giving him a weird look.

"Are you _smelling_ his sweater?" He asks. Remus raises an eyebrow, smirking.

"You don't smell Virgil's?"

"Shut up!" Roman says, blushing bright red as he storms away. Remus cackles before making his way to his room to text his nerd.

Yes, today was _perfect._


	11. I Shouldn't Have Listened (But I Don't Regret It)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Remus lends their sweater to Logan. When Logan is home, they realize they still have Remus's sweater and find Remus's iPod. Out of curiosity, Logan looks through Remus's music and finds a playlist titled with Logan's name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No trigger warnings I believe, perhaps looking through someone's stuff? Let me know if you have any to add.
> 
> I had this in my docs for so long, I'm really glad I finally published it.

Logan has always been a cold person. 

You can often find him drinking warm teas and coffees, wearing multiple layers, and doing his best to stop the constant chill. It runs in his family, as his brother, Janus, suffers from the same issue.

Today, it was quite warm out, so he decided not to bring a coat to feed ducks with Remus. However, he was shivering a mile a minute by the time they got there.

So Remus gave him his jacket.

Now, as Logan lays in bed hugging that very jacket close, he thinks about how warm Remus makes him feel. He buries his hands in the pockets, trying to get more of that warmth when he feels something in the pockets.

He fishes out an old iPod, staring at the cracked screen for a moment. 

Would Remus mind if he looks at it? 

Probably not. The two are close friends, and he would only peek at the music playlists to see what Remus likes. Nothing more, nothing less.

He scrolls through the playlists, smiling fondly at the names. Smash Me While A Man With A Rat Named Jeremy Watches ;)) is for energetic/punk songs, Well Fuck Me Gently With A Chainsaw is for sad songs, and one is simply a titled with a middle finger emoji, which is for angry songs.

He looks through each for a bit before stumbling upon a new playlist.

This one is called Logan ;)). 

Logan clicks on it quickly, heart pounding as curiosity overflows.

His face heats up as most of the songs are memes, corny love songs, happy songs, and songs Logan likes. There seems to have been a lot of time put into this.

He raises an eyebrow, confused for a moment on what this could mean. So he goes to google.

“What does it mean when someone makes a playlist for you?” He types, clicking on a Reddit article. 

“They like you a lot. Yes, this could be platonic, maybe. But it’s highly likely it’s romantic." He struggles to breathe for a moment, reading the words over and over again.

He tells himself he's invading Remus's privacy. He tells himself that he should not know this information. He tells himself to put the iPod back, hang the jacket up, and pretend it never happened. 

He falls asleep in Remus's jacket not even ten minutes later. The playlist Remus made for him, still blasting through his headphones.

★★★

The next day, Logan hands Remus the jacket back. He says nothing as Remus thanks him, feeling dread creep into his heart.

Logan is a curious person. He must have found the playlist. But Logan says nothing about it, instead rushing off to class without another word. 

Remus hurriedly takes the iPod out, finding something else with it. He pulls a sticky note out, Logan's handwriting scrawling across it.

"Apologizes for looking through your things, but I was curious about your music taste. I found the playlist you made for me, and I would like you to know that I share a similar chemical reaction consisting of dopamine, norepinephrine, and serotonin for you as well.” 

Remus doesn't stop smiling for the rest of the day.


	12. Everyone Has A Different World (And You’re Mine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonder (uncountable) (neologism) The profound feeling of realizing that everyone, including strangers passed in the street, has a life as complex as one's own, which they are constantly living despite one's personal lack of awareness of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No trigger warnings as far as I know, but let me know if I should add any! 
> 
> Honestly, this is just a small vent. I’m not even sure if it makes sense? It’s not even edited, and I’m not even sure if it’s that many words. I should probably wait to expand on this and fix this and then post it but too late.   
>  Also I think of this all the time so if there are more chapters exactly like this, forgive me-   
>  And I really should be writing my other stories, but god I’m just tired and gay. Let me read poetry-

Right now, in the world, someone is kissing their baby's forehead for the first time. Someone else is starting a work shift, and someone is getting ready for bed. Someone is meeting the love of their life for the first time, and someone else is realizing they’re much happier living with their three cats.

Someone is catching a train, or mailing a letter, or walking down a street and we pass by them not knowing their stories. 

Not knowing who they are because they are simply background characters in our lives. And we are background characters in theirs. 

And Logan is holding Remus close to his chest, fairy lights sparkling around them as they lay on the couch. And Remus is shifting closer to the other in his sleep, dreaming of all chaotic wonderful things. 

And to someone else, they are just a light in the window across the street. 

And god, isn’t that everything?


	13. Tucked Into Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan falls asleep at his desk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: Brief mention of violence, nothing too bad, but let me know if I should add anything 
> 
> Alright so I probably shouldn’t leave ya’ll without any explanation- so here you go- exams have been killing me, and I have literally no motivation to write. When I do it’s every day and that’s so stressful. I realized that the only time I wasn’t too stressed with school and writing was when I only updated every week for the Sweeny Todd AU on Friday. So I have a new schedule idea. Every Friday, I’ll upload one chapter of a story. Once I get the last chapter of the mermaid AU, which I’m struggling heavily with, out then each of my stories, including the one (1) request I just haven’t been able to get to once, will update once every month. I’m really sorry I didn’t do this earlier, honestly I really should have, but sometimes I forget about these things. Anyway, if you have any questions, just comment. Thank you for your time and I hope you enjoy this little Drabble!
> 
> Short version: I’m updating one story every Friday. Which should mean each story updates every month. So look for the final mermaid AU chapter this Friday- if it’s not there umm cancel me ig

Remus hums, a bounce in his step as he makes his way down to Logan’s room. It’s not too late, so hopefully, the nerd is still up.

“Nerdy Wolverine?” He calls, knocking on the door. No answer, unusual for Logan. He opens the door, forever unlocked due to everyone’s nightmares, and pokes his head into the room. 

Logan’s asleep at the desk. One arm under his head to act as a pillow, while his other hand is still resting on the keyboard. He must have tried to stay up, but couldn’t anymore.

Remus sighs, making his way over. He brushes Logan’s hair out of his eyes, shaking his head. 

“What have I told you, nerd? Don’t work yourself too hard. Those bitches don’t deserve you.” Remus murmurs to himself. He lets go, moving to the laptop.

He’s been editing, something to do with a plot Roman needed finished. Of course. Roman could never work his own shit.  He should whack him over the head again for making Logan stay up. Except, Logan wouldn’t like that. So he won’t. Remus hums, softly, saving the work anyway, and shutting the laptop. 

He then turns back to Logan. One of his hands goes under his legs, the other going to support his back as he carries him over to the bed. 

Remus shoves the covers back awkwardly, placing him on the bed. He then covers him up again, making sure he’s secure. 

In his sleep, Logan shifts. Remus holds his breath as he watches the other move, wondering if he accidentally woke him. Logan seems to go back to sleep fine but shivers a little. 

Remus looks around, making sure no one is watching, before summoning another heavy blanket. A soft indigo one, his favourite colour. He covers him with it and then leans down to press a gentle kiss to his forehead. 

“Sweet dreams, Scorpius.” He murmurs, and with that, he sinks down, back to his own room. 

That night, no intrusive thoughts make their way to Logan. He only has good dreams, and when he wakes, he smiles at the sight of the new blanket. 


End file.
